


Double-Teamed

by BalefireFlatlands



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalefireFlatlands/pseuds/BalefireFlatlands
Summary: Scout thought this was a good idea at the time.





	Double-Teamed

“You sure this is gonna work?”

“Of course it is, do you doubt me?”

Scout bit his lip, eyes darting to Spy and then away again just as quickly. “Well no, but..” He still sounded unsure.

“Hush. Save all your sounds for when I am in bed with you.” Spy’s grin was wicked, as he smoothed out the blue sheets of his young partner’s bed.

The Scout started to protest when he was abruptly grabbed around the middle and pulled tight against the rival Spy who had gotten behind him somehow when he wasn’t looking. “Besides, you do not know what efforts I went zhrough to get een here tonight. Make eet worzh my while at least.” Scout shuddered against him, feeling the man’s erection even through all the clothing Spy was wearing. Scout himself was already naked, having been stripped of his clothes by two pairs of eager hands.

The RED Spy started to slide his hands down to Scout’s groin, eliciting a soft moan as the boy leaned into it, hands reaching back to grasp at Spy’s clothing.

“Enough.” The BLU Spy peeled his rivals hands away and pushed Scout towards the bed. “You will waste him for later if you get him riled up like that.” Scout sulked on the bed, folding his arms and pointedly looking away from the both of them. “Besides, I have better ways to torment him than touching.” With a smug grin he shoved the RED up against the wall, unbuttoning his blazer tantalizingly slow.

“Are you watching Scout?” He didn’t turn around to check, but the faint grunt behind him told him that Scout was probably attempting to look away. Well that wouldn’t do. He slid his hands down to his counterpart’s pants, dropping to his knees in order to tug the offending fabric away, and just as quickly engulfing his entire length in his mouth. Caught off guard the RED moaned and slumped against the wall briefly, before finding his feet again and wrapping one hand around the back of the BLU’s neck. He sucked him fast and hard, purposefully being as noisy as possible for the benefit of the fidgety Scout on the bed.

Scout was trying his best to look away. He hated when they tormented him like that, knowing he’d get so amped up he’d explode long before he should and have them both snicker at him. It wasn’t his fault he was fast at everything. But fortunately he was fast at recovering too, or sleeping with both Spies in one night would have been an ordeal rather than a pleasure. His eyes slid over to them at the slurping sounds, then he snapped his head away again.

Normally this was where they would have their weekly quarrel over who got to have Scout first, usually by seeing who could withstand stroking the longest without moaning; generally the BLU won. But tonight they were trying something different and Scout wasn’t entirely comfortable with it. His team’s Spy had broached the idea some time ago, but this had been the first time the entire base was empty where they could try it, and already Scout was having second thoughts.

He turned back towards the Spies, noting that somehow they had managed to get each others clothes off when he wasn’t looking. The BLU had slammed his rival against the wall, shoving his tongue down his throat as he rocked his hips against their cocks held in his hand. Scout whimpered a little, always jealous when they caressed each other instead of him, afraid they’d forget him and just run off with each other.

“I zhink zhat ees enough torment for zhe boy.” He pushed the other Spy off him, adjusting his mask that had gotten disheveled from all the frantic disrobing. “I suppose you wish to go first?”

“I think that is my right, seeing as how he was mine first, and you are only here because of my generosity.”

The RED Spy’s eyeroll was practically tangible in the room, but he complied, grabbing the lube off the table and tossing it to his counterpart before going to sit on his knees on the bed. “Come. Sit here facing away from me.” Scout obediently crawled over, turning around and leaning against him.

“I thought he was going first?”

“He ees, I am just holding you until eets time.” He wrapped his arms around Scout’s chest, nudging his knees apart and leaning him back to give the BLU Spy access. He reached down to the thin silver chain dangling from between Scout’s legs, slowly pulling out a string of metal beads, enjoying the soft shudder beneath his hands that accompanied every bead leaving the Scout’s body.

With his eyes closed, Scout missed the sight of Spy stroking lube over himself, eyes on those beads the whole time, his cock giving a twitch of anticipation as Scout was laid open for him. It took every ounce of self control to not just slam into him hard and fast, but he couldn’t do that tonight, he needed to be as gentle in preparing him as possible.

Spy crawled over him, pulling Scout’s legs up over his hips as he slid into him. Even prepared and with the beads having held him open, there was still a twinge of pain across Scout’s face as Spy’s much larger member penetrated him. As he tensed up the Spy behind him murmured reassuring things in French directly in his ear as he stroked his hair.

Minutes passed and Scout had just started to moan in pleasure and arch his hips into every thrust when Spy abruptly stopped, staying pressed in all the way to the hilt. “I think it is time.”

Everything shifted, his teammate pulling him up onto his lap and leaning him against his chest. Meanwhile the RED behind him started to lather lube onto himself and then pushed a lubed finger into Scout right alongside the dick already wedged inside. He slid in and out while BLU Spy remained completely still, holding onto Scout and rubbing circles into his back. A few minutes and a second finger was added, twisting and pulling, stretching him wider than he had ever been stretched before.

It hurt, but compared to the pleasure high he had just been experiencing, he could ignore the pain. Then the RED was behind him again, sandwiching him between the two Spies. There was pressure, then a hot, searing pain, and the BLU holding him actually moaned, a sound rarely heard from him. It caught Scout so off guard he barely noticed the pain, watching in surprise as his aloof and stoic teammate closed his eyes and gave himself over to pleasure.

He wasn’t able to watch for long as the other Spy started to thrust in and out, his face buried in Scout’s neck as he cursed under his breath. Scout went rigid, making a few stammering sounds as his body adapted to the massive intrusion into him. His breath caught, unable to properly vocalize the feeling of a constant pleasurable heat building deep inside him. His eyes were wide, unseeing, as he struggled for something to hold onto, something to dig his fingers into as he was basically ripped in half by pleasure.

As with everything else, he didn’t last long, mouth opening in a silent scream as he climaxed in a blinding swirl of lights behind his eyelids and the sound of rushing blood in his ears. Then he collapsed against the BLU Spy’s chest, a panting mess of moaning sounds and trembling.

“I would say zhat was a success.” Spy pulled out slowly, gently laying Scout down on the bed next to them. The boy was barely coherent, his eyes closed, just making soft sounds in response to anything either of them did. His euphoria lasted for longer than it ever had; the two Spies next to him finished themselves off with each other, a wealth of panting and moaning that he barely heard over the faint hum of his frazzled brain.

He was dimly aware of one of the Spies laying down next to him and pulling him close to cuddle against him. Looking up he was shocked again to find that it was his teammate. Normally after sex he had a cigarette and went for a walk, it was the RED who stayed in bed for long periods of time holding him and drowsing next to him. Scout happily cuddled against him reaching behind himself to try and pull the enemy Spy closer, wanting to feel both of them. He sighed happily when he felt the sandwiching pressure of both of their bodies against him.

“That went incredibly well. Though I think we need to give him some time to recover after this.”

“Oui. He needs somezzing nice after zhis.”

“Be quiet. Tryin’ ta sleep here.”

The Spies smirked at each other, and leaned down to stroke the hair of their young lover as he slept.


End file.
